


Beautyvision

by cherrytruck



Category: Emerald Origins, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, beauty contest tension, eurovision inspired fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace enters his first ever Beauty Contest. Or, a more accurate summary: A fic taking place in the Emerald Origins universe whereby the contest is basically mimicking the events of Eurovision 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautyvision

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in a universe called Emerald Origins, a game created by myself. It may contain a few small spoilers for Emerald Origins so proceed with caution. [Check it out!](http://cherrytruck.tumblr.com/post/142471898744)
> 
> As such, this fic contains a few OCs which you may not get nor understand the jokes if you aren't familiar with the series. But you can probably still read it anyway.
> 
> When I saw Germany's entry I immediately thought of Kate due to the absolute weebness, plus her face just looked like her so much. So this is a complete shameless characterization of Germany's Eurovision entry as Kate.
> 
> I've made Jasmine's character [like this for amusement](http://inkybk.tumblr.com/post/135872096419/allow-me-to-introduce-you-to-my-very-problematic). Apologies if people feel she is not quite in character.

Wallace clutched nervously onto his Luvdisc in the waiting area where all the contestants were being held – he had finally been able to devote his time into training for this, after so many years of his childhood robbed from this hobby of his. He unfortunately did not have his entire lifetime to practice for this moment, unlike some of the other contestants around his age perhaps. Would they all be better than him? He may have proven competent in battles, but what if he just wasn’t contest material?

Several other contestants also entered the room while Wallace went to the nearest vending machine to grab himself a bottle of lemonade. Several other teen girls appeared in the room – making Wallace the only non-girl of the room. While he hesitated to think of himself as a man, he knew he’d be viewed as one in the contest – but that was all right, as long as he was restricted no more from his interests. All the girls dressed with more over the top outfits than Wallace himself could afford. He felt a little bad feeling that way, considering both Juan and Lisia helped him stitch up this homemade starry blue shirt that Wallace wore on him right now. Even if it wasn’t particularly costly, he knew a lot of love was put into the making of it.

Suddenly though as he turned around, a striking familiar face shocked him and almost made him drop his can of lemonade.

“KATE?!”

She looked horrendous – no amount of money could have reformed her image. Well, Kate was actually quite a pretty girl, it was just her choice of outfit that made him cringe. Her makeup hid away what individual beauty she had – and Wallace wasn’t thinking that to particularly diss anyone who wore makeup, it was just that her whole face was literally caked in white, and she had painted her eyeliner in an odd way as if to make her eyes appear more slanted. She wore an obviously fake black wig to try and mimic the whole Geisha look. She still had that Bindhi on her forehead no doubt, and the rest of her outfit looked like she had purchased a Halloween costume that was supposed to be Japanese themed with the ugliest contrasting striped knee socks and clashing coloured sandals.

“Interesting to see you here…again.” It had been two years since they last met, but it seemed Kate didn’t forget about her beef with Wallace. And neither did he.

“Huh. Same. Well…ok.” Wallace didn’t even want to bother with fake politeness on her – he instantly left and sat somewhere else far away, next to another contestant who didn’t have such an offensive take on his culture.

“Ha! That friend of yours looks like a right fool!” The other contestant exclaimed to Kate. “Hey you there! Nice eyes…if you were in a circus!!!”

Wallace’s eyebrows went up high. He thought this girl would be quite gentle from her appearances, but she was more outspoken than she let out to be.

“Go away, you bullies! Just because I’m from England it doesn’t give you the right to be racist!” Kate ran off somewhere else where Wallace couldn’t see. He then turned back around to the contestant he sat next to.

“Nicely done. Um…she wasn’t my friend. Unless you were joking?”

“Oh? I thought you two were best buddies. Ha!” She laughed. “Whatever. It makes no difference. I am so winning the contest.”

“Is that so?” Wallace smiled. “I envy your confidence. Um…I’m Wallace. What’s yours?”

“Jasmine, and don’t you forget it!” She raised her chin to the air. “I’ll put you all to shame!”

“Well, I look forward to seeing how you’ll do that.” Wallace couldn’t help but chuckle despite her resistance at trying to be friendly. At least some competitive spirit was making Wallace feel a little less nervous.

~

Jasmine went first, dazzling the crowd with an unusual choice of Pokemon – Steelix, which dominated the whole stage and left everyone in awe by just being there. The Steelix still remained to be intimidating, and it sure managed to instill fear into many of the contestants.

“I’m Jasmine, and I’ll show you what the true meaning behind beauty is! You think Steelix is ugly? Well, do you think Steelix cares?! Steelix, show the haters what you’ve got!”

Steelix did indeed deliver, with unusual but no doubt beautiful looks that swayed the audience, even Wallace himself. He nodded, admiring the girl’s unconventional methods and being able to remain so confident about it.

Next up was Kate’s turn – she went onto the stage accompanied by a song he could’ve sworn was in Chinese, and summoned her Ninetales. That Pokemon gave Wallace bad memories of when he was made to face her in Meteor Falls, even if he did still win in the end.

“I just want to say to Japan…konichi! And I am so happy to be here, I love your culture and I respect a lot of things about you, and I love every single individual who lives here.”

Wallace rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. “Sure, Kate.”

Kate did actually proceed to perform quite well, and if not for her tacky outfit she would have probably impressed him. She was a legitimately skilled trainer after all, just unfortunately with a terrible attitude.

Up next was Wallace. While the ability to look down on Kate did ease his nerves a little, he still felt himself shaking a little. He tried to remember the words of support that his whole family gave to him. Juan’s words echoed in his mind: “Wallace, you are the greatest and I believe in you!”

Those words brought back confidence into Wallace, and then he went into the light where a large crowd of audience awaited him. He tried to look for where his family – Juan, Lisia, Steven and all his friends – were watching, but the entire stadium overwhelmed him too much. He had to focus on the stage – there was no time to be distracted.

“Thank you for giving your time to watch me…” Wallace clasped his hands together, looking at the audiences. “I have to say, this has been a lifelong dream of mine…but for years I was told it was shameful for someone like me to be so interested in the beauty of Pokemon. For many years I’ve suffered people from defining my identity, my life, for me – but it is time I can finally present myself the way I am. I am lucky to be here at all.”

Wallace could have sworn he heard the cheers of Steven from somewhere, but it was drowned too much in the rest of the cheers and it was time for Wallace to perform with Luvdisc. “Luvdisc, show them how it’s done with Rain Dance!”

~

Results were to be determined by the judges as well as the audience votes. While they were being counted, the waiting room was filled with the contestants and this time their friends were allowed to join them. Juan walked into the room first, but Steven ran after Wallace and instantly gave him a hug.

“Wallace, you were amazing! Even before you performed you stole the whole crowd! They loved you so much, I heard so many whispers saying how beautiful you were, and how you were just – ahh! You’re so amazing!”

Wallace blushed. “R-really? Thank you…”

“Ah, Wallace! You have made me so proud! Not only are you able to tame a bunch of deadly Gods but you also manage to do it in style! My Wallace knows no bounds!” Juan patted him on the head. “Well done, my child. You were amazing.”

Wallace could only feel a rush of euphoria going through him, getting so much attention and all these compliments. He tried to find the most comfortable looking couch in the room for his family to sit on – also not too close to Kate, but close enough to talk about her with his crew.

“I can’t believe Kate is back,” Steven whispered. “She looks even worse than she did before.”

“Ha! I know, right? Did people like her?”

“I don’t know. I only listened to those who talked about you.” Steven smiled.

“Hmph, you’re so biased, Steven. Surely as the future CEO of Devon you should pay more attention to everyone’s views?”

“The votes have been counted!” One of the announcers interrupted and the entire room’s attention suddenly shifted to the TV screen. “We will now announce the judge’s votes.”

“Oh my goodness! Wallace, good luck!” Lisia started to jump around. “Wallace! Wallace! Vote Wallace!”

The points began to slowly unfold as each judge’s allocated points were given to the contestants. Wallace’s heartbeat started to feel faint when the first judge gave the highest points – 10 points – to Wallace.

“Aaaah!” Wallace’s hands went on his cheeks. “Really?!”

“Wallace! That’s so good! You’re already in the lead!” Steven held onto Wallace closely. “This is a great start!”

As the judges’ votes finished, Wallace was in the lead. He couldn’t believe it. He was a favourite among the judges, having made a large lead in the game. “Oh my goodness!”

“HEY ASSHOLES!” The sudden outburst made Wallace turn his head to a familiar looking face – Kate’s boyfriend, Damon. “Why did you all give Kate just ONE point?! You assholes! You girly men!!! What do YOU even know about beauty?! ASSHOLES!”

“Ignore him,” Juan chuckled. “I think he’s just a little mad to learn that his taped eyes girlfriend isn’t winning.”

“Heh…” Wallace simply felt majestic at this stage – he was at the top, while his sworn rival who thought she’d wow the crowd with her awful choice of outfit was stuck at the bottom. It was a little sadistic in a way, but on the other hand, it served her right.

“Hey Wallace!” It was Jasmine. “Not bad! But they still need to do the audience votes, and I’m only a few points away from you!”

“Thanks,” Wallace said. He noted Steven looked at Jasmine and gave her a deadly look, which made Jasmine look away. “It’s all right, Steven. Whatever happens, I’m already really thrilled at the progress I’ve made.”

The moment of truth came when the audience’s votes began to be counted. It was done in such a dramatic, slow way, not helped by the accompanying heartbeat music in the background.

“The audience gave 4 points….to………”

“OH COME ON!” Steven clenched his fists. “Don’t do this to me, just hurry up and count the points!”

“Steven, it’s not like you can talk when you’re so slow as well.” Wallace laughed. Finally, those 4 points were allocated to Kate. Well, at least she had a few admirers.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the audience points were counted. “The third place in the audience votes with 30 points…goes to…Wallace!”

Wallace was still in the lead at 74 points now, but it seemed he was not the audience favourite. Oh well.

“No! The audience didn’t chose Wallace?!” Juan and Steven began to look nervous. Wallace didn’t see why it was such a huge deal since he had a big lead, but it did scare him a little when the announcer noted how many points second place gave.

“The audience gave a massive 42 points…to Jasmine!”

Suddenly, Jasmine just barely took over – at 75 points.

“NO!!!!!!!” Steven got off his couch and looked like he was almost going to punch the TV screen. “No no NO! AUDIENCE!!! What the heck?!”

“And that leaves us with a massive 50 points…surely, no matter how the judges decided, the audience felt the clear winner, was…..Diantha!”

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?” Steven let himself fall onto the floor. Wallace gasped and kneeled over him.

“Steven…are you all right?”

“NO! I’m not all right! Arghhh! WHAT WAS THE AUDIENCE THINKING?! You should have won!!”

“Steven…”

Juan came over to pull Steven up. “There there Steven. It was a close one, and let’s not forget Wallace did amazingly for his first ever attempt! Wallace.” Juan then looked over to him. “Well done. You may not have won today, but to me you still won over the hearts of many people and made a mark with your performance. You did amazingly.”

So the audience didn’t exactly find Wallace to be their favourite – his heart sank a little, but then he looked over at Kate, who was in tears from remaining in last place and her boyfriend barely able to comfort her. It shouldn’t have been a source of comfort for him, but oddly enough it did make him realize he was in a far better situation than them.

“Thank you so much, guys. I still feel amazing. Just the support you’ve all given me and to even be allowed to perform on that stage – Seymour never let me experience it, but now I know what it’s like, and it was so much fun! We should still celebrate. Say, I want another lemonade…”

“I’m on it!” Steven instantly ran to the vending machine and bought enough for the whole group. “Yes, we all know who the real winner is! All hail Queen Wallace!”

Wallace laughed. “Let’s go back to Sootopolis and have a nice feast. I’m really hungry now.”

As they left the venue, Wallace caught a glimpse of Jasmine still looking quite proud of herself. She also saw Wallace and stuck her tongue out. “Ha! Better luck next time, Wallace!!” She then took out her bike and rode off to who knew where.

“You lost as well though,” Wallace said to himself quietly in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was rooting for Australia...(but well done to Ukraine and I'm too amused Germany was last place jksdhfdf)


End file.
